ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MebiusM78/Tsuburaya Productions’ Official English Title List
The following list presents English and Japanese titles for live action and animated movies, television programs and home videos produced and/or released by Tsuburaya Productions (円谷プロダクション, Tsuburaya Purodakushon). Rather than relying on any of the many unofficial fan translations, this list features the official English titles created and used by Tsuburaya Pro, their business partners and licensees. Information has been culled from multiple sources, including materials from Tsuburaya’s International Sales & Promotion Department, US copyright registrations, sales catalogs and publicity materials, screenings at film festivals and trade shows, and film organizations such as UniJapan. Each entry is presented in order of release and contains the following information… TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS OFFICIAL ENGLISH TITLE aka ALTERNATE TITLE USED BY TSUBURAYA PRO OR THEIR LICENSEES* Original Title in Japanese and Romaji (Literal English Translation) Format: Japanese Release Date US Version TITLE* * If applicable This list is by no means complete and will be updated as new information becomes available. Corrections and additions are appreciated; please contact SciFi Japan at scifijapan@gmail.com. 1960s ULTRA Q ウルトラQ, Urutora Kyuu Series: January 2 – July 3, 1966 ULTRAMAN. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. ULTRAMAN ウルトラマン　空想特撮シリーズ, Urutoraman: Kuso Tokusatsu Shirizu (Ultraman: A Special Effects Fantasy Series) Series: July 17, 1966 – April 9, 1967 US Version: ULTRA MAN (1967) MONSTER BOOSKA 快獣ブースカ, Kaijuu Buusuka Series: November 9, 1966 – September 27, 1967 ULTRA SEVEN ウルトラセブン, Urutora Sebun Series: October 1, 1967 – September 8, 1968 US Versions: ULTRA SEVEN (1975), ULTRA-7 (1994) ULTRAMAN aka ULTRAMAN: THE MOVIE 長篇怪獣映画ウルトラマン, Chouhen Kaiju Eiga Urutoraman (Feature Length Monster Movie: Ultraman) Movie: July 22, 1967 FIGHT! MIGHTY JACK. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. MIGHTY JACK マイティジャック, Maiti Jakku Series: April 6 – June 29, 1968 US Version: MIGHTY JACK (December 29, 1987) OPERATION: MYSTERY aka THE MYSTERY FOE 怪奇大作戦, Kaiki Daisakusen (Operation Mystery) Series: September 15, 1968 – March 9, 1969 FIGHT! MIGHTY JACK 戦え! マイティジャック, Tatakae! Maiti Jakku Series: July 6 – December 28, 1968 US Version: MIGHTY JACK (December 29, 1987) SINGLE MAN’S SKAT 独身のスキャット, Dokushin no Skyatto Series: January 7 – March 18, 1969 ULTRAMAN ・ULTRA SEVEN: GIANT MONSTER EXTREME BATTLE ウルトラマン・ウルトラセブン モーレツ大怪獣戦, Urutoraman ・Urutora Sebun: Moretsu Daikaiju-sen (Ultraman ・Ultra Seven: Violent Giant Monster War) Movie: March 21, 1969 1970s RETURN OF ULTRAMAN (movie). © 1971 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. CHIBIRA チビラくん, Chibira Kun Series: March 30, 1970 – September 25, 1971 ULTRA FIGHT ウルトラファイト, Urutora Faito Series: September 28, 1970 – September 24, 1971 RETURN OF ULTRAMAN 帰ってきたウルトラマン, Kaettekita Urutoraman Series: April 21, 1971 – March 31, 1972 RETURN OF ULTRAMAN 帰ってきたウルトラマン, Kaettekita Urutoraman Movie: July 24, 1971 MIRROR MAN ミラーマン, Miraaman Series: December 5, 1971 – November 26, 1972 RETURN OF ULTRAMAN: TERROR OF THE TORNADO MONSTER 帰ってきたウルトラマン: 津波怪獣の恐怖, Kaettekita Urutoraman: Tatsumaki Kaijuu no Kyofu Movie: December 12, 1971 EMERGENCY 10-4, 10-10. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. REDMAN aka RED MAN レッドマン, Reddoman Series: April 3 – September 8, 1972 ULTRAMAN ACE Series: ウルトラマンA（エース）, Urutoraman Eesu Series: April 7, 1972 – March 30, 1973 EMERGENCY 10-4, 10-10 aka EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE 10-4・10-10 緊急指令10-4・10-10, Kinkyuu Shirei 10-4 10-10 Series: July 3 – December 25, 1972 TRIPLE FIGHTER トリプルファイター, Toripuru Faitaa Series: July 3 – December 29, 1972 DAIGORO VS GOLIATH 怪獣大奮戦 ダイゴロウ対ゴリアス, Kaijuu Daifunsen: Daigorou Tai Goriasu (Monsters’ Desperate Battle: Daigoro vs. Goliath) Movie: December 17, 1972 DAIGORO VS GOLIATH. © 1972 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd./Toho Co., Ltd. THE UNBALANCE ZONE 恐怖劇場アンバランス, Kyoofu Gekijoo Anbaransu (Fear Theater Unbalance) Series: January 8 – April 2, 1973 JAMBORG ACE aka JUMBORG ACE ジャンボーグA, Janboogu Eesu Series: January 17 – December 29, 1973 MAGMA MAN aka FIREMAN ファイヤーマン, Faiyaaman (Fireman) Series: January 17 – July 31, 1973 ULTRAMAN TARO ウルトラマンT(タロウ), Urutoraman Taroo Series: April 6, 1973 – April 5, 1974 JAMBORG ACE AND GIANT aka GIANT VS JAMBO A ジャンボーグA&ジャイアント, Janboogu Eesu to Jaianto Movie: March 16, 1974 (Thailand), February 21, 1996 (Japan) MIRROR FIGHT ミラーファイト, Miraafaito Series: April 1 – June 28, 1974 ULTRAMAN LEO ウルトラマンレオ, Urutoraman Reo Series: April 12, 1974 – March 28, 1975 US Version: ULTRAMAN LEO (2014) MR. MYSTERY 怪奇ロマン　君待てども, Kaiki Roman-kun Matedomo Series: August 5 – October 18, 1974 ARMY OF THE APES. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. ARMY OF THE APES SFドラマ 猿の軍団, SF Dorama Saru no Gundan (SF Drama: Monkey Corps) Series: October 6, 1974 – March 30, 1975 US Version: TIME OF THE APES (April 12, 1988) SIX ULTRA BROTHERS VS THE MONSTER ARMY aka HANUMAN VS 7 ULTRAMAN ウルトラ6兄弟VS怪獣軍団, Urutora Roku Kyoudai Tai Kaiju Gundam Movie: November 30, 1974 (Thailand), March 17, 1979 (Japan) US Version: SPACE WARRIORS 2000 (1985) DON’T KILL ME 殺さないで!, Korosanai De Series: January 13 – March 21, 1975 SKY FILLED WITH STARS 満天の星, Manten no Hoshi (Stadium of Stars) Series: February 9 – Apri1 2, 1976 BORN FREE aka DINOSAUR PARK 恐竜探険隊ボーンフリー, Kyooryuu Tanken-tai Boonfurii (Dinosaur Expedition Born Free) Series: October 1, 1976 – March 25, 1977 US Version: RETURN OF THE DINOSAURS (1983) AZTEKIZER aka AZTECASER プロレスの星 アステカイザー, Puroresu no Hoshi Asutekaizaa (Pro Wrestling Star Aztekaiser) Series: October 7, 1976 – March 31, 1977 THE BERMUDA DEPTHS. © 1978 Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. THE LAST DINOSAUR 極底探険船ポーラーボーラ, Kyokutei Tanken-sen Pooraaboora (Polar Probe Ship Polar Borer) Movie: February 11, 1977 (US), September 10, 1977 (Japan) AIZENBORG 恐竜大戦争アイゼンボーグ, Kyooryuu Daisensoo Aizenboogu (Dinosaur Great War Aizenborg) Series: October 7, 1977 – June 30, 1978 US Version: ATTACK OF THE SUPER MONSTERS (1982) THE BERMUDA DEPTHS バミューダの謎, Bamyuuda no Nazo (Mystery of Bermuda) Movie: January 27, 1978 (US), July 20, 1979 (Japan) SPACE WOLF スターウルフ, Sutaaurufu (Star Wolf) Series: April 2 – September 24, 1978 US Version: FUGITIVE ALIEN and STAR FORCE: FUGITIVE ALIEN II (1986) KOSEIDON 恐竜戦隊コセイドン, Kyooryuu Sentai Koseidon (Dinosaur Squadron Koseidon) Series: July 7, 1978 -June 29, 1979 DIRECTOR AKIO JISSOJI’S ULTRAMAN 実相寺昭雄監督作品ウルトラマン, Jissoji Akio Kantoku Sakuhin Urutoraman (Ultraman The Movie: Directed by Akio Jissoji) Movie: March 17, 1979 THE ULTRAMAN ザ☆ウルトラマン, Za Urutoraman Series: April 4, 1979 – March 26, 1980 US Versions: THE ADVENTURES OF ULTRAMAN (1981), ULTRAMAN II: THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF ULTRAMAN (1983) ULTRAMAN: GREAT MONSTER BATTLE ウルトラマン怪獣大決戦, Urutoraman Kaiju Daikessen Movie: July 21, 1979 1980s ULTRAMAN 80. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. ULTRAMAN 80 ウルトラマン80, Urutoraman Eiti Series: April 2, 1980 – March 25, 1981 US Version: ULTRAMAN 80 (2014) THE IVORY APE Movie: April 18, 1980 (US) BASEBALL DETECTIVES ぼくら野球探偵団, Bokura no Yakyu Tanteiden Series: April 22 – September 22, 1980 PRETTY DEVIL 可愛い悪魔, Kawaii Akuma TV Movie: August 10, 1982 ANDROMELOS アンドロメロス, Andoromerosu Series: February 28 – April 29, 1983 ULTRAMAN ZOFFY ウルトラマンZOFFY ウルトラの戦士VS大怪獣軍団, Urutoraman Zoffy: Ultra no Senshi tai Daikaiju Gundan (Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Great Monster Army) Movie: March 17, 1984 ANIME CHAN. © 1984 Tsuburaya Productions Co. ULTRAMAN KIDS: THE MOVIE ウルトラマンキッズ M7.8星のゆかいな仲間, Urutoraman Kizu M7.8 Hoshi no Yukai na Nakama (Ultraman Kids: Joyful Friends from Star M7.8) Movie: March 17, 1984 POPULAR MONSTER’S PARADE ニンキカイジュダイパレド, Ninki Kaijuu Dai Paredo March 26, 1984 ULTRAMAN STORY ウルトラマン物語, Urutoraman Sutori Movie: July 14, 1984 ANIME CHAN アニメちゃん Movie: July 14, 1984 NUTROCKER S.F.3.D NUT ROCKER Film for Video Software: 1985 HUNGRY DEVIL SPIRIT 餓鬼魂, Gakidama Film for Video Software: December 27, 1985 ULTRAMAN: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS. © 1987 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. THE SAMURAI 月曜ドラマランド ザ・サムライ, Getsuyoo Dorama Rando za Samurai TV Movie: February 24, 1986 ULTRAMAN KIDS ウルトラマンキッズのことわざ物語, Urutoraman Kizu no Kotowaza Monogatari (Ultraman Kids Proverb Stories) Series: April 16 – November 9, 1986 HORROR AT 3:00 AM AM3:00の恐怖, AM 3:00 no Kyoofu Series: October 6, 1987 – March 31, 1988 ULTRAMAN: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS aka ULTRAMAN USA ウルトラマンUSA, Urutoraman USA Movie: October 12, 1987 (US), April 28, 1989 (Japan) ULTRA MONSTER ENCYCLOPEDIA ウルトラカイジュダイヒャカ, Urutora Kaiju Daihyaka Series: April 1, 1988 – March 30, 1990 1990s ULTRA Q THE MOVIE. © 1990 Tsuburaya-Eizo Co. THE WORLD OF ULTRA Q ウルトラQの世界, Urutora Kyuu no Sekai TV Special: March 31, 1990 ULTRAMAN M715 ウルトラマンM715, Urutoraman M715 Series: April 2, 1990 – March 29, 1991 ULTRA Q THE MOVIE ウルトラQ ザ・ムービー 星の伝説, Urutora Kyuu Za Muubi: Hoshi no Densetsu (Ultra Q The Movie: Legend from the Stars) Movie: April 14, 1990 ULTRAMAN GRAFFITTI ウルトラマングラフィティ おいでよ!ウルトラの国, Urutoraman Gurafiti Oideyo! Urutora no Kuni (Ultramn Graffiti: Wild! Ultra Countries) Original Video Animation: August 10, 1990 ULTRAMAN: TOWARDS THE FUTURE aka ULTRAMAN GREAT ウルトラマンＧ（グレート）, Urutoraman Gureeto Series: September 25, 1990 – June 27, 1991 ULTRAMAN: THE ALIEN INVASION ウルトラマンG （グレート）ゴーデスの逆襲, Urutoraman Gureto: Godesu no Gyakushu (Ultraman Great: Counterattack of Goudis) Movie: December 15, 1990 ULTRAMAN: TOWARDS THE FUTURE. © Ultraman Production Committee ULTRAMAN: THE BATTLE FOR EARTH ウルトラマンG（グレート） 怪獣撃滅作戦, Urutoraman Gureto: Kaiju Gekimetsu Sakusen (Ultraman Great: Operation Monster Smash) Movie: December 15, 1990 ULTRAMAN M715 ULTRA HERO FINISHING ATTACK STUDY ウルトラマンM715　ウルトラヒーロー必殺技大研究, Urutoraman M7150 Urutorahiiroo Hissawwaza Dai Kenkyuu Series: April 1, 1991 – March 31, 1992 ULTRAMAN KIDS II ウルトラマンキッズ　母をたずねて３０００万光年, Urutoraman Kizu Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Man Konen (Ultraman Kids: 30 Million Light Years Looking for Mama) Series: November 17, 1991 – May 24, 1992 ULTRAMAN M730 ULTRA MONSTER ENCYCLOPEDIA ウルトラマンM730　ウルトラ怪獣攻げき技大図鑑, Urutoraman M730 Urutora Kaijuu Osamu Geki-waza Daizukan (Ultraman M730 Ultra Monster Attack Drama Technical Encyclopedia) Series: April 1, 1992 – March 31, 1993 THE WINNERS ショリシャタチ, Shorishatachi Movie: October 10, 1992 ULTRAMAN M730 ULTRA MONSTER BATTLE GAME ウルトラマンM730　ウルトラ怪獣バトルゲーム, Urutoraman M730 Urutora Kaijuu Batorugeemu Series: April 2, 1993 – March 31, 1994 GRIDMAN aka GRIDMAN: THE HYPER AGENT 電光超人グリッドマン, Denkoo Choojin Guriddoman (Lightning Superman Gridman) Series: April 3, 1993 – January 8, 1994 US Version: SUPERHUMAN SAMURAI SYBER-SQUAD (1994) ULTRAMAN VS MASKED RIDER. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd./ Toei Co., Ltd. ULTRAMAN VS MASKED RIDER ウルトラマンVS仮面ライダー, Urutoraman vs Kamen Raidaa TV Special: July 21, 1993 ULTRAMAN: THE ULTIMATE HERO aka ULTRAMAN POWERED ウルトラマンパワード, Urutoraman Pawaado Series: December 17, 1993 – August 25, 1994 ULTRA SEVEN: OPERATION SOLAR ENERGY ウルトラセブン 太陽エネルギー作戦, Urutorasebun Taiyou Enerugii Sakusen TV Special: March 21, 1994 ULTRAMAN M730 SHUWATCH! ENGLISH ウルトラマンM730 シュワッチ! イングリッシュ, Urutoraman M 730 Shuwatchi! Ingurisshu Series: April 3, 1994 – March 31, 1995 ULTRA SEVEN: PLANET OF THE EARTHLINGS ウルトラセブン 地球星人の大地, Urutorasebun Chikyuu Jin no Dachi TV Special: October 10, 1994 ULTRAMAN M730 ULTRA MONSTER DATA BANK ウルトラマンM730　ウルトラ怪獣データバンク, Urutoraman M730 Urutora Kaijuu Deetabanku Series: April 1, 1995 – March 29, 1996 THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF ULTRAMAN ウルトラマン ワンダフルワールド, Urutoraman Wandafuru Waarudo (Ultraman Wonderful World) • ULTRAMAN FOREVER (甦れ!ウルトラマン, Yomigaere! Urutoraman) • ULTRAMAN COMPANY (ウルトラマンカンパニー　こちらウルカン特捜（騒）隊でーす, Urutoraman Company: Kochira Urutoraman Sou (Sou) Satai) • ULTRAMAN ZEARTH (ウルトラマンゼアス, Urutoraman Zeasu) Movie: March 9, 1996 ULTRAMAN LAND M730 ウルトラマンM730 ウルトラマンランド, Urutoraman M730 Urutoramanrando Series: April 1, 1996 – March 27, 1997 ULTRAMAN TIGA. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. MOON SPIRAL ムーンスパイラル, Muunsupairaru Series: May 7 – 21, 1996 ULTRAMAN TIGA ウルトラマンティガ, Urutoraman Tiga Series: September 7, 1996 – August 30, 1997 US Version: ULTRAMAN TIGA (2002) ULTRAMAN SUPER FIGHTER ウルトラマン超闘士激伝, Urutoraman Chotooshi Geki-den Video Special: September 25, 1996 MARTIAN SUCCESSOR NADESICO 機動戦艦ナデシコ, Kidoo Senkan Nadesico Series: October 1, 1996 – March 24, 1997 ULTRAMAN ZEARTH 2 ウルトラマンゼアス２　超人大戦・光と影, Urutoraman Zeasu 2: Chojin Taisen Hikari to Kage (Ultraman Zearth 2: The Battle of Superhuman Light and Shadow) Movie: April 12, 1997 ULTRA MEOW ウルトラニャン　～星空から舞い降りたふしぎネコ～, Urutora Nyan: Oshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (Ultra Nyan: Wonder Cat Who Descended from the Starry Sky) Movie: April 12, 1997 ULTRAMAN DYNA. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd./MBS ULTRAMAN DYNA ウルトラマンダイナ, Urutoraman Daina Series: September 6, 1997 – August 29, 1998 ULTRAMAN TIGA AND ULTRAMAN DYNA ウルトラマンティガ＆ウルトラマンダイナ　光の星の戦士たち, Urutoraman Tiga ando Urutoraman Daina: Hikari no Hoshi no Senshi-tachi (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light) Movie: March 14, 1998 US Version: ULTRAMAN TIGA AND ULTRAMAN DYNA (2002) ULTRA MEOW 2 ウルトラニャン２　ハッピー大作戦, Urutora Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) Movie: March 14, 1998 CYBERBEAUTIES TELOMERE サイバー美少女テロメア, Saibaa Bishoojo Teromea Series: April 4 – June 27, 1998 ULTRA SEVEN ウルトラセブン誕生30周年記念3部作, Urutorasebun Tanjou 30 Shuunen Kinen 3-bu Saku (Ultra Seven 30th Anniversary Creation Commemoration 3-Part Work) Video Series: June 5 – August 5, 1998 ROSETTA THE MASKED ANGEL 仮面天使ロゼッタ, Kamen Tenshi Rozetta Series: July 4 – September 26, 1998 ULTRAMAN GAIA ウルトラマンガイア, Urutoraman Gaia Series: September 5, 1998 – August 28, 1999 US Version: ULTRAMAN GAIA (2016) ULTRAMAN GAIA: THE BATTLE IN HYPERSPACE. © 1999 Ultraman Gaia Movie Production Consortium. ULTRAMAN GAIA: THE BATTLE IN HYPERSPACE ウルトラマンティガ ウルトラマンダイナ＆ウルトラマンガイア超時空の大決戦, Urutoraman Tiga & Urutoraman Daina & Urutoraman Gaia Choujikuu no Daikessen (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Inter-Dimensional Battle) Movie: March 6, 1999 US Version: ULTRAMAN GAIA: THE BATTLE IN HYPERSPACE (2002) ULTRAMAN: M-78 THEATER ウルトラマンＭ７８劇場 Love & Peace, Urutoraman M78 Gekijou Love & Peace (Ultraman M-78 Theater: Love and Peace) Movie: March 6, 1999 VANNY KNIGHTS 千年王国III銃士ヴァニーナイツ, (Millennium Kingdom Three Musketeers Vanny Knights) Series: April 2 – September 19, 1999 ULTRA SEVEN 99 ウルトラセブン1999最終章6部作, Urutorasebun 1999 Saishuushou 6-bu Saku (Ultra Seven 1999: Final Chapter 6-Part Work) Video Series: July 7 – December 31, 1999 BOOSKA! BOOSKA!! ブースカ!ブースカ!!, Buusuka! Buusuka!! Series: October 2, 1999 – June 24, 2000 BARASA DE BOOSKA! バラサでブースカ！, Barasa de Buusuka! (Booska in Barasa!) Series: November 1 – December 24, 1999 ULTRAMAN NICE ウルトラマンナイス, Urutoraman Naisu Series: October 20, 1999 – September 28, 2000 ROSETTA THE MASKED ANGEL: ROSETTA VS FREIA 仮面天使ロゼッタ 漆黒のフレイア, Kamen Tenshi Rozetta: Shikkoku no Fureia (Masked Angel Rosetta: Jet-Black Freia) V-Cinema: November 21, 1999 2000s ULTRAMAN NEOS. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. ULTRAMAN TIGA: THE FINAL ODYSSEY ウルトラマンティガ THE FINAL ODYSSEY, Urutoraman Tiga Za Fainaru Odesei Movie: March 11, 2000 ULTRAMAN NEOS ウルトラマンネオス, Urutoraman Neosu Series: November 22, 2000 – January 28, 2001 ULTRAMAN TIGA: REVIVAL OF THE ANCIENT GIANT ウルトラマンティガ外伝 古代に蘇る巨人, Urutoraman Tiga Gaiden Kodai ni Yomigaeru Kyojin Video Special: January 25, 2001 ULTRAMAN DYNA: RETURN OF HANEJIRO ウルトラマンダイナ 帰ってきたハネジロー, Urutoraman Daina Kaettekita Hanejiroo Video Special: February 25, 2001 ULTRAMAN GAIA: ONCE AGAIN GAIA ウルトラマンガイア ガイアよ再び, Urutoraman Gaia Gaia yo Futatabi Video Special: March 25, 2001 COSMOWARRIOR ZERO コスモウォーリアー零, Kosumouooriaa Rei Series: July 7 – September 29, 2001 ULTRAMAN COSMOS: THE FIRST CONTACT. © 2001 Ultraman Cosmos Movie Production Consortium ULTRAMAN COSMOS ウルトラマンコスモス, Urutoraman Kosumosu Series: July 7, 2001 – September 28, 2002 ULTRAMAN COSMOS: THE FIRST CONTACT ウルトラマンコスモス THE FIRST CONTACT, Urutoraman Kosumosu: Za Faasuto Kontakuto Movie: July 20, 2001 BABEL II バビル２世 Series: October 6 – December 29, 2001 GUN FRONTIER ガンフロンティア, Ganfurontia Series: March 28 – June 20, 2002 ULTRA SEVEN EVOLUTION ウルトラセブン誕生35周年“EVOLUTION”5部作, Urutorasebun Tanjou 35 Shuunen “EVOLUTION” 5-bu Saku (Ultra Seven 35th Creation Anniversary: “Evolution” 5-Part Work) Video Series: May 22 – September 25, 2002 ULTRAMAN COSMOS 2: THE BLUE PLANET ウルトラマンコスモス2 THE BLUE PLANET, Urutoraman Kosumosu 2: Za Buruu Puranetto Movie: August 3, 2002 NEW CENTURY ULTRAMAN LEGEND 新世紀ウルトラマン伝説, Shinseiki Urutoraman Densetsu Movie: August 3, 2002 ULTRAMAN COSMOS 2: THE BLUE PLANET— 13 YEAR OLD MUSASHI VERSION ウルトラマンコスモス2 THE BLUE PLANET ムサシ(13才)少年編, Urutoraman Kosumosu 2: Za Buruu Puranetto Musashi (13 Sai) Shounen Hen Movie: September 7, 2002 ULTRAMAN COSMOS VS ULTRAMAN JUSTICE: THE FINAL BATTLE. © 2003 Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice Movie Production Consortium MARS THE TERMINATOR 神世紀伝マーズ, Kami Seiki-den Maazu Series: October 31, 2002 – February 2, 2003 ULTRA INTELLIGENCE AGENCY ウルトラ情報局, Urutora Joohoo-Kyoku Series: December 2002 – April 2011 OTASUKE GIRL オタスケガール, Otasukegaaru (Savior Girl) Video Series: June 27 – August 22, 2003 ULTRAMAN COSMOS VS ULTRAMAN JUSTICE: THE FINAL BATTLE ウルトラマンコスモスVSウルトラマンジャスティス THE FINAL BATTLE, Urutoraman Kosumosu Bui Esu Urutoraman Jasutisu Za Fainaru Batoru Movie: August 2, 2003 NEW CENTURY ULTRAMAN LEGEND 2: THE KING’S JUBILEE 新世紀２００３ウルトラマン伝説　ＴＨＥ　ＫＩＮＧ’Ｓ　ＪＵＢＩＬＥＥ, Shinseiki 2003 Urutoraman Densetsu The King’s Jubilee Movie: August 2, 2003 ULTRAMAN BOY’S ULTRA COLISEUM ウルトラマンボーイのウルころ, Urutoraman Boi-no Urukoro Series: September 29, 2003 – October 1, 2004 CRADLE OF ULTRA ウルトラノユリカゴ, Urutora no Yurikago Video Special: December 19, 2003 THE ULTRA Q CLUB ウルトラQ倶楽部, Urutora Kyuu Kurabu Radio Drama: March 28 – October 5, 2004 ULTRA Q: DARK FANTASY ウルトラQ dark fantasy, Urutora Kyuu: Daaku Fantajii Series: April 7 – September 29, 2004 ULTRAMAN MAX. © Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd./CBC ULTRAMAN NEXUS ウルトラマンネクサス, Urutoraman Nekusasu Series: October 2, 2004 – June 25, 2005 US Version: ULTRAMAN NEXUS (2016) ULTRAMAN: THE NEXT ウルトラマン, Urutoraman Movie: December 18, 2004 US Version: ULTRAMAN: THE NEXT (2005) KAMICHU! かみちゅ！ Series: June 28 – September 27, 2005 ULTRAMAN MAX ウルトラマンマックス, Urutoraman Makkusu Series: July 2, 2005 – April 1, 2006 US Version: ULTRAMAN MAX (2014) LAMUNE ラムネ 〜ガラスびんに映る海〜, Lamune: Garasu Bin ni Utsuru Umi (Lamune: The Glass Jar that Reflects the Sea) Series: October 10 – December 26, 2005 ULTRAMAN MONSTER LEGENDS: THE 40 YEAR TRUTH ウルトラマン怪獣伝説-40年目の真実-, Urutoraman Kaijuu Densetsu -40 Nen no Shinjitsu- Video Special: December 22, 2005 MIRROR MAN: REFLEX. © 2006 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. MIRROR MAN: REFLEX ミラーマンREFLEX, Miraaman REFLEX Movie: January 28, 2006 MIRROR MAN: REFLEX ミラーマンREFLEX, Miraaman REFLEX Video Series: March 24 – May 24, 2006 RAY THE ANIMATION ＲＡＹ-レイ- Series: April 4 – June 29, 2006 ULTRAMAN MEBIUS ウルトラマンメビウス, Urutoraman Mebiusu Series: April 8, 2006 – March 31, 2007 US Version: ULTRAMAN MEBIUS (2014) BIO PLANET WOO 生物彗星ＷoO, Seibutsu Suisei Uu Series: April 9 – August 13, 2006 ULTRAMAN MEBIUS SIDE STORY: HIKARI SAGA ウルトラマンメビウス外伝 ヒカリサーガ, Urutoraman Mebiusu Gaiden Hikarisaaga Video Series: June 30 – November 20, 2006 ULTRAMAN MEBIUS & ULTRAMAN BROTHERS ウルトラマンメビウス&ウルトラ兄弟, Urutoraman Mebiusu & Urutora Kyoudai Movie: September 16, 2006 ULTRASEVEN X. ©2007 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd./ Ultraseven X Project OPERATION: MYSTERY – SECOND FILE 怪奇大作戦 セカンドファイル, Kaiki Daisakusen Sekando Fairu Series: April 2 – 14, 2007 ULTRASEVEN X ウルトラセブン エックス, Urutorasebun Ekkusu Series: October 5 – December 21, 2007 ULTRAMAN HISTORY ウルトラマンシリーズ誕生40周年記念DVD ウルトラマン・ヒストリー, Urutoraman Shiriizu Tanjoo 40 Shuunenkinen DVD Urutoraman Hisutorii (Ultraman Series Birth 40th Anniversary DVD: Ultraman History) Video Series: September 25, 2007 ULTRA GALAXY: MEGA MONSTER BATTLE ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル, Urutora Gyarakushii Daikaijuu Batoru Series: December 1, 2007 – February 23, 2008 ULTRAMAN CLIMAX STORIES ウルトラマンクライマックス・ストーリーズ, Urutoraman Kuraimakkusu Sutooriizu Video Series: December 21, 2007 – February 22, 2008 ULTRAMAN MEBIUS SIDE STORY: ARMORED DARKNESS ウルトラマンメビウス外伝 アーマードダークネス, Urutoraman Mebiusu Gaiden Aamaado Daakunesu Video Series: June 25 – August 22, 2008 ULTRA GALAXY: MEGA MONSTER BATTLE – NEVER ENDING ODYSSEY. ©2008 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd / Bandai Co., Ltd KANEGON KANEGON ウルトラ情報局　ミニドラマ　カネゴン　KANEGON, Urutora Joohoo-Kyoku Mini Dorama Kanegon KANEGON (Ultra Intelligence Agency Mini Drama Kanegon KANEGON) Series: July 2008 – April 2009 SUPERIOR 8 ULTRAMAN BROTHERS 大決戦！超ウルトラ８兄弟, Daikessen! Chou Urutora Hachi Kyoudai (Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers) Movie: September 13, 2008 ULTRA GALAXY: MEGA MONSTER BATTLE- NEVER ENDING ODYSSEY ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル NEVER ENDING ODYSSEY, Urutora Gyarakushii Daikaijuu Batoru Nebaa Endingu Odessei Series: December 20, 2008 – March 14, 2009 BATON バトン Movie: April 28, 2009 ULTRAMAN MEBIUS SIDE STORY: GHOST REBIRTH ウルトラマンメビウス外伝 ゴーストリバース, Urutoraman Mebiusu Gaiden Goosuto Ribaasu Video Series: November 25 – December 22, 2009 MEGA MONSTER BATTLE ULTRA GALAXY: THE MOVIE 大怪獣バトル ウルトラ銀河伝説 THE MOVIE, Daikaiju Batoru Urutora Ginga Densetsu THE MOVIE (Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends- The Movie) Movie: December 12, 2009 2010s ULTRA GALAXY LEGEND SIDE STORY: ULTRAMAN ZERO VS DARKLOPS ZERO ウルトラ銀河伝説外伝　ウルトラマンゼロVSダークロプスゼロ, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Gaiden: Urutoraman Zero VS Daakuropusu Zero Video Special: November 26 – December 22, 2010 ULTRAMAN ZERO: THE REVENGE OF BELIAL ウルトラマンゼロ THE MOVIE 　超決戦！ベリアル銀河帝国, Urutoraman Zero THE MOVIE Chou Kessen! Beriaru Ginga Teikoku (Ultraman Zero the Movie: Super Decisive Battle! Belial’s Galactic Empire) Movie: December 23, 2010 NEO ULTRA Q. © 2013 Tsuburaya · WOWOW ULTRAMAN BIOGRAPHIES aka ULTRAMAN CHRONICLES ウルトラマン列伝, Urutoraman Retsuden Series: July 6, 2011 – June 26, 2013 ULTRA ZONE ウルトラゾーン, Urutorazoon Series: October 16, 2011 – March 25, 2012 ULTRAMAN ZERO SIDE STORY: KILLER THE BEATSTAR ウルトラマンゼロ外伝 キラーザビートスター, Urutoraman Zero Gaiden Kiraa Za Biitosutaa Video Special: November 25 – December 22, 2011 ULTRAMAN SAGA ウルトラマンサーガ, Urutoraman Saga Movie: March 24, 2012 ULTRA ZERO FIGHT ウルトラゼロファイト, Urutora Zero Faito Online Series: August 1, 2012 – March 27, 2013 NEO ULTRA Q ネオ・ウルトラQ, Neo Urutora Kyuu Series: January 12 – March 30, 2013 ULTRAMAN GINGA. Image courtesy of Tsuburaya Pro. 2013-2014 Tsuburaya Productions NEW ULTRAMAN BIOGRAPHIES aka NEW ULTRAMAN CHRONICLES 新ウルトラマン列伝, Shin Urutoraman Retsuden Series: July 3, 2013 – ULTRAMAN GINGA ウルトラマンギンガ, Urutoraman Ginga (Ultraman Galaxy) Series: July 10 – December 18, 2013 ULTRAMAN GINGA SPECIAL ウルトラマンギンガ　劇場スペシャル, Urutoraman Ginga Gekijoo Supesharu (Ultraman Galaxy Theater Special) Movie: September 7, 2013 GIANT MONSTER RUSH: ULTRA FRONTIER – DINO-TANK HUNTING 大怪獣ラッシュ ウルトラフロンティア DINO-TANK hunting, Daikaijuu Rasshu Urutorafurontia DINO-TANK hunting Movie: September 7, 2013 GIANT MONSTER RUSH: ULTRA FRONTIER 大怪獣ラッシュ ウルトラフロンティア, Daikaijuu Rasshu Urutorafurontia Series: September 18, 2013 – October 14, 2014 KAIKI DAISAKUSEN: MYSTERY FILE. © NHK (Japan Broadcasting Company) KAIKI DAISAKUSEN: MYSTERY FILE 怪奇大作戦 ミステリー・ファイル, Kaiki Daisakusen Misuteroo Fairu Series: October 5 – November 16, 2013 NEO ULTRA Q SPECIAL SCREENING ネオ・ウルトラQ 特別上映, Neo Urutora Kyuu Tokubetsu Jooei Movie Series: November 9, 2013 – February 9, 2014 ULTRAMAN ZERO: THE CHRONICLE ウルトラマンゼロクロニクル, Urutoraman Zero Kuronikuru Series: Offered 2013; International Release 2015 ULTRAMAN GINGA SPECIAL: ULTRA MONSTERS VS ULTRA HEROES ウルトラマンギンガ 劇場スペシャル～ウルトラ怪獣☆ヒーロー大乱戦！～, Urutoraman Ginga Gekijoo Supesharu ~Urutora Kaijuu ☆ Hiiroo Dairansen!~ (Ultraman Galaxy Theater Special -Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!-) Movie: March 15, 2014 GIANT MONSTER RUSH: ULTRA FRONTIER – VEROKRON HUNTING 大怪獣ラッシュ ウルトラフロンティア VEROKRON hunting, Daikaijuu Rasshu Urutorafurontia VEROKRON hunting Movie: March 15, 2014 ULTRAMAN GINGA S ウルトラマンギンガＳ, Urutoraman Ginga S (Ultraman Galaxy S) Series: July 15 – December 23, 2014 ULTRA KAIJU SANPO ウルトラ怪獣散歩〜東京下町ぶらり作戦〜, Urutora Kaijuu Sanpo 〜 Tokyo Shitamachi Burari Sakusen 〜 (Ultra Monster Walk – Downtown Tokyo Burari Strategy -) TV Special: August 2, 2014 ULTRAMAN GINGA S THE MOVIE 劇場版 ウルトラマンギンガＳ 決戦! ウルトラ10勇士!!, Gekijoo-ban Urutoraman Ginga S Kessen! Urutora 10 Yuushi!! (Ultraman Galaxy S The Movie: Decisive Battle! 10 Ultra Warriors!!) Movie: March 14, 2015 US Version: ULTRAMAN GINGA S THE MOVIE (2017) ULTRAMAN X. Image courtesy of Crunchyroll. © 2015 Tsuburaya Productions ULTRA FIGHT VICTORY ウルトラファイトビクトリー, Urutora Faito Bikutorii Series: March 31 – June 23, 2015 ULTRA KAIJU SANPO ウルトラ怪獣散歩, Urutora Kaijuu Sanpo (Ultra Monster Walk) Series: May 22, 2015 – KAIJU SAKABA KANPAI! 怪獣酒場 カンパーイ！, Kaijuu Sakaba Kanpaai! (Monster Tavern Kanpai!) Series: July 7, 2015 – September 29, 2015 PEEPING LIFE x KAIJU SAKABA Peeping Life×怪獣酒場 かいじゅうたちがいるところ, Peeping Life× Kaijuu Sakaba Kaiji ~ Yuutachigairutokoro (Peeping Life x Monster Tavern ~ Where The Wild Things Are) Video Special: July 10, 2015 ULTRAMAN X ウルトラマンＸ, Urutoraman Ekkusu Series: July 14 – December 22, 2015 US Version: ULTRAMAN X (2015) ULTRAMAN X THE MOVIE 劇場版 ウルトラマンＸ きたぞ！われらのウルトラマン, Gekijoo-ban Urutoraman X Kita Zo! Ware-ra no Urutoraman (Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman) Movie: March 12, 2016 US Version: ULTRAMAN X THE MOVIE (2017) ULTRAMAN ORB ウルトラマンオーブ, Urutoraman Oobu Series: July 9, 2016 – US Version: ULTRAMAN ORB (2016) ULTRAMAN ORB: THE ORIGIN SAGA. Image courtesy of Tsuburaya Pro. © 2016 Tsuburaya Productions KAIJU GIRLS 怪獣娘 (かいじゅうがーるず), Kaijuu Musume (Kaijuu Gaaruuzu) Series: September 27, 2016 – US Version: KAIJU GIRLS (2016) ULTRAMAN ORB: THE ORIGIN SAGA ウルトラマンオーブ THE ORIGIN SAGA, Urutoraman Oobu THE ORIGIN SAGA Online Series: December 26, 2016 – ULTRAMAN ZERO THE CHRONICLE ウルトラマンゼロ THE CHRONICLE, Urutoraman Zero THE CHRONICLE Series: January 7, 2017 – ULTRAMAN ORB THE MOVIE 劇場版 ウルトラマンオーブ　絆の力、おかりします！, Gekijoo-ban Urutoraman Oobu Kizuna no Chikara, Okari Shimasu! (Ultraman Orb The Movie: I’m Borrowing the Power of Your Lights!) Movie: March 11, 2017 ULTRA FIGHT ORB ウルトラファイトオーブ, Urutora Faito Oobu Series: Spring 2017 Source: http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2014/01/30/tsuburaya-productions-official-english-title-list/ Category:Blog posts